


Perspective

by Fostofina



Series: The Old Gods and The New. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Relationships, Ebon is an awesome word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fostofina/pseuds/Fostofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third chapter from 'Answers' in Arya's POV and an alternate first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkySamuelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/gifts).



There were moments that confused her at the time.

She remembered back when she was a just a beggar girl, how the street Urchin had always given most of the food he earned to a stupid filthy cat,the girl who was a cat could not forget how he wore a smile on his face, as if his own stomach wasn't making _ungodly_ noises at the lack of food. The cat had even tried to send him away with a few scratches, but he only grinned and offered it more food.

She had gathered that he was a naïve green-boy, and hoped that the world wouldn't age him too savagely, as it did with Arya Stark.

Back when she had a heart of flesh.

* * *

Memmio really is an idiot.

That singular thought popped into Mercy's head as soon as she saw his hands, full of little holes and prickles. Somewhere in the back of her head, the thought of how much needlework he has to endure all day made her shudder.

It was not as if it was an uncommon thing for a tailor's apprentice to do needlework, but honestly, Memmio always took it overboard.

She noticed how he angled himself in the door opening so she wouldn't see what was inside.

Naturally, she pushed him aside and stepped inside 'and what's that you're hiding? Hmmmmmm?' Asked Mercy in her playful tone.

'I already gave you the things Izembaro asked for.' Memmio beseeched.

Aha!

A tunic lay on his desk the color of the midnight sky. It looked simple and elegant, and so soft that her hands was itching to feel its fabric.

Its beautiful and expensive fabric.

She reached out and smacked him on the head.

'Stop wasting the good fabric!' She demanded, a scowl already making its way on her face.

'What good is it if it's just laying there?' He  
asks.

'You will get another beating' she intoned to him, _very_ slowly.

'Look at it this way.' He counters with a smirk ' I a need to learn how to handle delicate fabric _somehow_ , what better way than practice?'

' _Liar_.' She thinks later, as she spots a fisherman asking a girl to marry him while wearing the same tunic.

Memmio really is an idiot, doesn't he know that no one will thank him?

And yet somehow, her idiot heart cannot help but admire what he did.

* * *

'Come here so I can smack you!' Basia, an apprentice courtesan had demanded.

Beru just chuckled quietly from the end of the room 'I still don't understand your anger.'

'Really now?' She cocked her hip and stuck a hand on it 'so I suppose you weren't helping _anyone_ to steal from here'

'I still fail to see why you should care at all' she heard him mutter.

But it is not the her best day, and Basia can practically see Eddard Stark's ghost materializing in the corner of the room, with ice gleaming in his hands and righteous judgement on his eyes.

'This isn't right! The courtesans have done nothing but feed and teach Nara, and she repays them by _stealing_ from them?' She threw her hands in the air 'do you know how low that is? The girl has no honor!'

Beru blinked.

She let out a gusty sigh.

'Ah.' He impressively deduced 'so it is the lack of honor that disturbs you so'

Another gusty sigh. _Impossible (handsome) boy._

'You will still help her hide the stolen money, won't you?'

'Just so.' He clicked his teeth together.

'Why?' She demanded.

He looked at her, his eyes steely 'because she is very afraid, and I do not like it.'

And she thought Memmio was an idiot.

'Of course she's afraid!' She yelled at him 'she's a thief! And a liar!'

'Just so' he calmly said 'but she needs the money and she is very scared. She is afraid that she will be caught, but Nara is afraid for her little sister too because she is no great beauty and she will need the money. '

Her mind suddenly went back to another ugly little sister. _But she stole..._

Would Sansa have done the same ?

'It still doesn't make stealing right.' She insists.

'Perhaps' he concedes 'but I do not care much for honor. None of it ever makes sense to me.'

Was Beru right?

Her heart twisted itself into knots.

* * *

she cannot stop staring at Tyto's (handsome) face.

Did Beru have a brother?

But the young man in front of her says that he only has a sister.

_Could a master assassin make such a mistake?_

But it seemed that it was no mistake, for his face remained the same. _Perhaps they only look alike._

That excuse grew more redundant the more she watched him; the way he would sit for hours and let his mind wander then ask her the strangest questions, it was too familiar.

And her mind clicked.

Setius the urchin. Memmio the apprentice. Beru the servant. Tyto the sailor.

Four people who, apart from their faces, are exactly the same.

The house is watching her, _of course_ they would be watching her. And they've sent someone who's not even trying, to the point where he's not even bothering to change face!

The house is watching her.

The house is watching her and she had utterly failed.

Terror sinks it's claws into her.

* * *

Vorenya grabbed stupid Tyto's elbow and dragged him into an alley.

 _Fear cuts deeper than a sword_. She shushed him while she still had resolve.

'Do you think I am an idiot?' She gave him a look, which he returned with pure innocence.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

Insufferable man!

She confronted him, destroyed any argument that he could have used to evade her and she let him know that she was not fooled.

His reaction was... Unexpected.

He looked so _miserable_ and _lost_.

She couldn't resist clasping his hands 'you're doing that thing again' she almost whispered ' when you start thinking away and you forget where you are.'

'You do not know me at all' he lamented.

But Arya did.

She knew that he was Kind and gentle, she knew that he had intelligence and wisdom, and that as detached as he was from the world, he never shied away from its ugliness.

That he respected every person and living creature he met.

She knew that he was not like her father for he did not care much for honor or gods or justice, and that he was not like her enemies for riches and glory and power did not tempt him either.

He was a unique creature, he was good not because of ideals and desires. But because that is just who he is.

And her stupid traitorous heart had loved him, incorrigibly and zealously. Ever since he was Beru she had loved him.

But before she could finish rambling all that out to him like a fool, he cut her off with a hug.

She had never seen his eyes so closely.

She could see so many colors, flecks of red and gold and purple, small steaks of blue and silver and puffs of green and bronze, and other colors that she couldn't even name.

His eyes looked and felt so _vast_ , like the night sky had split open and she could see the heavens that lay beyond. Her mind swirls and she feels like she's falling under his gaze, and her breath flies out of her lungs, but she is yet to see cruelty or indifference in it.

They are so close that she can feel his breath fanning her face.

His gaze flickers to her lips and he asks gently 'may I kiss you?'

It's amazing what that question did to her state of mind because all she could think of was that yes. He absolutely may. In fact, she absolutely insists that he does.

Instead she nods and, very slowly, he brushes his lips against hers, and something resonates in her chest.

What started as a breeze soon turns into a storm, his mouth is warm and smooth and inviting and it sets her nerves aflame. He is wonderful and intoxicating and she let's him pull her closer as she kisses him back with all the passion that she can muster. His gasps sound so lovely,she finds. And the fact that she can draw them out of him so easily is delightful.

It's a while before they pull away.

He look at her with longing etched into his face before misery takes over him again.

'I am so sorry' the words tumble out of his mouth 'we cannot do this.'

What?

'Why did you kiss me then?' She demands 'were you toying with me?'

His eyes grow as big as saucers as his gaze snaps to her face 'No!' He assures her, alarmed 'you can never be anything like that! But...it would be difficult to explain.'

'If you have any respect for me the you will tell me and let me decide for myself' she tells him.

His hands tremble and he looks very afraid.

But a moment later, he steels himself and clasps her hands again "I will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hides into her barrel of crackships and shame.


End file.
